


Depravity

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Orihara Izaya, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Priest!Shizuo, Shizaya - Freeform, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, but Izaya's not a vampire, but it's the same dynamic, slutty Izaya, vampire!izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: “Your voice is like music to my ears! The way you try to hold it back but quickly lose yourself to your passion! How quickly you go from the reverent and good priest to a debaucherous lecher, no different than a beast in the throes of mating season! You are the most beautiful when you are like that! Your eyes are those of a man driven mad with lust! You stare down at me like a cat stalking a mouse! You wish to devour me, to debase, dominate and violate me and I love it all so! You are the most delicious when you look at me no different than a hungry dog eying cooked meat!”
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Hunter Series Concept Writes





	Depravity

Heiwajima Shizuo sat in the pews of a church, holding a bible in his hand and reading. Dawned in his priestly robes, the faux blond was keeping an eye on the confession box out of the corner of his eye. Today was his turn to give confessions to the people. Since he had woken up this morning, only two people have come in for a confession, so he spent most of his time cleaning up around the church and reading.

From the corner of his eye, Shizuo saw his third confession. A man, wearing a deep hood, clamored into the box as inconspicuously as he could. He didn’t do a very good job, since the door slammed quite harshly. Shizuo didn’t move, however. He waited until he finished the page he was on. Once done, he put the bible on the pew and stood. He walked over to the box and got in on the other side.

He sat down. There was a short silence between the two.

“F-forgive me, Father, for I have—I am—I will be sinning.” The man’s voice was shaking. “I-I-I…I think I—to-today, I have to kill myself.”

Shizuo’s eyes widened. He made sure not to move, however, so as not to alert the man on the other side of the wall.

“I-I-I…over the last few months, I’ve been h-having such…such terrible thoughts. I…I noticed my daughter has grown into a lovely woman. Just yesterday, she was my little girl, playing in the woods and making mud pies. But now…now, I realized she’ll make a beautiful bride. And I…lust for her.”

Shizuo looked down to the meshed opening in the wall. His eyes immediately narrowed to seeing a hand on this man’s shoulder. A small, pale hand with swirls of black wafting off of it.

Shizuo has seen that hand before.

“She looks just like my late wife. I know it’s not her, but a part of me…doesn’t want to care anymore. I-I-I-I…I don’t want to lay hands on my daughter. She’s my daughter! But I-I just…I want…her. I don’t think…I can resist anymore.”

A face began to materialize next to the man’s ear. Shizuo couldn’t hear what those pale lips were spewing, but he knew it was nothing by poison.

“I don’t want to hurt her, so I decided, today is my last day on this earth. I have to…do what is right before I deflower my daughter. So, I-I-I have…to kill myself. I have to, before I do something I regret.”

That disembodied face looked at Shizuo in a side-long glance. It then grinned. Shizuo openly glared.

“God would not wish for you to kill yourself.” Shizuo stated. “He understands your struggles and your fears. But he would never wish that you end your own life.”

“I know, I know that! Bu-but I—”

“There are people within this church who can help you. You miss your wife. You grieve for her loss. And that grief has festered into this unhealthy desire.”

“I…I didn’t think I was still grieving…”

“If your wife were alive, do you believe you would still lust for your daughter like this?”

“I…I don’t…I don’t think so…”

“You still grieve for her loss. You had buried it deep in order to raise your daughter in your wife’s stead, but now that she no longer needs to be raised, your grief has crawled to the surface. You do not need death. You need help.”

The man was quiet. Then he began sobbing. He buried his face in his hands as he wept.

The face hovering over his shoulder looked a little disappointed. The two made eye contact, in which the face smiled at the priest. It then disappeared into the shadows.

“Come,” Shizuo stood. “The good men of this church will help you. Allow me to guide you.”

The man nodded. “Okay,” he said through sobs, “Okay.”

The two stepped out of the confession box. Shizuo put his hand around the man’s shoulder and guided him towards one of the halls. Behind them, the face appeared from the shadows, taking on a full human form. Black clothes, black hair, and a black billowing cloak around his chest. His bare feet never touched the ground as he floated after them. Shizuo glared over his shoulder at the person.

Shizuo led the man deeper into the church until he found Tom. The blond briefly explained this stranger needed sanctuary. Tom—who didn’t see the floating man—took the man from Shizuo, guiding the stranger gently into a room. The floating individual tried to follow.

Shizuo stopped the abnormal man from entering by grabbing his cloak. The man choked as the priest tugged hard and down. He stuffed his hands into his pocket so it didn’t look like he was holding anything and turned down the hall. The floating man was being dragged behind him.

“Sh-Sh-Shizu-chan!” the man yelled. “You can’t manhandle someone like this! A priest can’t be violent!”

Shizuo ignored him. He went back into the chapel of the church. Another priest was standing in the pews, putting away bibles.

“Hey, Shiki-san,” Shizuo walked up to him, “I’m going to go outside for a bit.”

“Okay.” The older priest waved him off.

Without another word, the blond went towards the front doors.

Crisp night air greeted Shizuo’s nose. The blond inhaled, his first breath of fresh air all day. He went around the corner of the church. He looked around himself to make sure he was alone. He then turned to the man he had been dragging. He gave the man a harsh toss. He spun in the air before he flailed his arms wildly to stop himself.

“Violence! There’s no need for violence!” The raven yelled.

“I thought I told you to stop your shit before I remove you from this world.”

“Whatever do you mean?” The man smiled.

“You know exactly what I mean! You drove that poor man to suicide!”

“Did I?”

“You know you did!”

The raven shrugged. “It was what he wanted. I just told him what it was.”

“People don’t want to rape their daughters.”

“That one did.” The raven looked into the window of the church. It was stained glass so he couldn’t actually see anything, but he smiled all the same. “You were right about the grieving wife thing. He never dealt with it before it festered to this point.”

“You’re the one who flooded his mind with such disgusting thoughts.”

The raven looked back at him. He took on a droll expression for a second, tilting his head in confusion. “Shizu-chan, I’m a Piru, not a demon. I don’t plant thoughts in peoples head. I just inspire them to enact on the evil already in their hearts. If he truly didn’t see his daughter as a love interest, my voice would have never reached him.”

Shizuo clenched his teeth, glaring at him. “This is the second person this week you’ve sent to my church. I don’t think other Piru’s push as hard as you do, else I would have seen far more of you.”

The raven smiled, a look of adoration crossing his face. “How else am I supposed to see you otherwise?”

Shizuo glared at him with profound hatred. The blond wanted to scream and yell at this man. He wanted to call him a villainous snake who poisoned peoples minds with his vile tongue. However, he couldn’t. He’d be lying if he did. The priest couldn’t deny this man was telling the truth with everything he had said.

Shizuo knew of Piru’s thanks to this bastard. A Russian breed of monsters, they inspired mortals to embrace depravity and villainy. It was their life duty, their sole devotion to plunge humans into darkness. They could only talk to humans in the form of whispers, and said whispers couldn’t be heard unless it was of interest to the person they talked to. Shizuo knew all of this, because the man in front of him had constantly been sending good Christians to his church. In order to understand how to deal with this beast—since he couldn’t exorcise him—Shizuo did extensive research on this monster. He understood Piru’s inside and out now.

However, the one thing he couldn’t understand is this Piru’s fascination with him in particular. Shizuo knew he wasn’t lying. He was pushing these good Christians to villainous deeds all because he knew they would eventually come to the church for confession. Piru’s were not creatures of the devil so they were welcome to the church. However, they were also bound to the person that could hear their voice. The monster couldn’t just come into the church and follow Shizuo around because his whispers wouldn’t work on him.

Of course, that gives rise to the question: If Shizuo isn’t affected by his whispers, how could he see him? After all, Piru’s were more or less spiritual entities. Incorporeal and invisible to those who couldn’t see ‘the other side’. Not even the more experiences eyes of Shiki and Tom were able to see him. Why was Shizuo an exception?

Simple: Who knew? Shizuo was always an oddball. He had been born with an inhuman strength that the church couldn’t understand. They tried exorcisms, silver, iron, holy water. Without a shadow of a doubt, Shizuo was a human. Because of the way Shizuo was, his parents decided it’d be best if their son remained in the church. Besides his strength, the blond never thought there was anything else abnormal about him.

But maybe there was? The fact that he could see this Piru meant there was more to him than just his strength. And maybe that’s why this Piru was so obsessed with him.

Shizuo let out a small sigh. “Look, I’m flattered, but you need to stop. You’re hurting innocent people.”

“If they were that innocent, they wouldn’t be able to hear me.”

“I get that. But you’re coming on too strong. Piru’s inspire wickedness. What you’re doing is drilling their ears day and night until you drive them to madness.”

The raven took on a sad smile. “But, if I don’t, it could be months before I next see you.”

Shizuo let out a sigh, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Why the hell are you so obsessed with me?”

The raven shrugged. “Maybe because you’re interesting. Or maybe because you’re the only person who can actually see me, instead of just hear my disembodied voice.”

“Oh, so you’re lonely.”

The raven’s eyes widened, taking on an expression of genuine surprise. Then he laughed. He tilted his head back and let out a might laugh. It was a wonder that the only person who could hear him was Shizuo with how loud he was.

“Ahahaha!” The raven rubbed the tears from his eyes. “How conceited of you to say! No, how cruel! You think I’m so desperate for companionship that I’ll stoop to killing off Christian’s just to meet with a low-grade priest?! Aha! Ahahahaha!”

**_‘He’s so annoying.’_ **

“Ah, but maybe you’re right.” The raven looked at him, a sad smile on his face. “Maybe I am lonely. Although that doesn’t change that you’re very interesting.”

Shizuo glowered at him. Such words made his heart beat just a tad faster, which annoyed him even more.

“Just stop driving people to our church.” Shizuo turned away.

“But—”

“No buts!” Shizuo glared over his shoulder. “If I get another person sent here by you, I’ll never talk to you again!”

The raven’s eyes stretched wide. “Wha—! What are you, a child?!”

“That’s my final statement.”

True to his words, Shizuo went around the corner without saying anything else—leaving the huffing Piru alone.

* * *

“Thank you for your purchase!” a man said.

Shizuo waved his thanks before he turned to the door. He left the small store, wearing a cloak over street clothes. He purposefully made sure not to wear his holy robes and to hide his blond locks. People within the village knew of the blond man who was part of the church. He couldn’t take the risk of being found buying the thing he bought.

Shizuo went into the woods. The church was outside of the town, about a twenty-minute trek. Once he was encased in trees, the blond stopped. He pulled out the thing he purchased. A box of cigarettes. He smacked the bottom of the box against the palm of his hand repeatedly for a good five seconds. He then unraveled the paper wrapping and opened the carton. He popped one cancer stick out and pulled it to his lips.

He then pulled out a huge hand-held contraption of a small oil canister with a nozzle and switch on the top of it. Shizuo pushed down on the switch with his thumb. A small flame came from the nozzle. Shizuo brought it to the tip of his cigarette.

Once lit, Shizuo took his thumb off the switch and put the lighter back in the small string sack on his hip. He inhaled on the cigarette as he leaned back against a tree.

“Doesn’t that go against your holy vows?”

Shizuo choked on the smoke to the voice in his ear. He sputtered and coughed hard, pulling the cigarette away from his face. He quickly glared over his shoulder.

“Pi-Piru?! What are you ***kaff* *hak*** How are you here?!”

The raven cocked a brow. “Piru? Have I really never introduced myself? I think it’s more so, you have never asked.”

“You haven’t asked for mine either!” Shizuo glared. “Don’t pin it on me!”

The raven chuckled. “Well, that’s true. I know your name from the people in the church. But I guess that’s not important.”

“Yeah, it’s not. How are you here?”

“Eh?” The raven’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think that was the most important. You smoking is far more—”

“Who are you attached to right now?”

“Why are you breaking your priestly vows?”

Shizuo glowered while the raven smiled.

The blond then let out a deep exhale. He took a drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke to the side.

“How about this?” The raven sat down in front of Shizuo. He then patted the ground for Shizuo to sit down too. “We’ll take turns asking questions.”

Shizuo glared down at him. He grumbled to himself for a moment. Then did as suggested. He sat down in front of the man with a glower.

“Fine, who goes first?” the blond glowered.

The raven tilted is head to think. “I’ll go first.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

The raven chuckled. “Would you rather go first?”

“No, it’s fine. Go on.”

The raven chuckled. “What’s your full name?”

Shizuo glowered. “Heiwajima Shizuo. My turn?”

“Yes, but you just spent your question. How old are you?”

Shizuo jolted. He immediately glared. “You piece of—”

“Now, now, language, dear man of God!”

Shizuo grumbled.

The raven smiled. “Well. We had an agreement. How old are you?”

“…23…”

The raven nodded. “Your turn.”

Shizuo glowered. “What’s your name?”

The raven tilted his head. “I don’t have one.”

Shizuo’s eyes widened. “You don’t—why don’t you have a name?”

“That’s two questions.”

Shizuo’s eyes narrowed once again.

“My turn. Isn’t smoking cigarette’s against your holy vows?”

“…It is. Why don’t you have a name?”

The raven chuckled. “Well, because I don’t have one. Piru’s are a breed of monster that more of blip into existence. Oberon brought us into this world from his shadow. The story goes, Oberon was tired of having his shadow follow him, so he punished his shadow by giving it a consciousness. Now, the shadow was still just a shadow. It can only exist to follow after people. Basically, it was a ‘you want to follow me around? Fine! But you’re going to be aware of every second of every day you follow me!’ Oberon quickly realized his mistake as his shadow learned how to talk. Annoyed with his shadow, he created a form for it that’s could only be heard by those with evil in their heart. Since Oberon was king of the fairies, he decreed himself to be a moral saint and thus the shadow couldn’t talk to him anymore. And thus, the first Piru was born.”

“How are more of you born?”

“Ah, ah, I’m still answering your first question.” The raven wagged his finger at Shizuo.

The blond glowered.

“Because of the nature of us Piru’s we’re all willed into existence. See, human’s have this terrifying ability to make real what isn’t real. With enough focus, enough concentration, humans can will things to exist. Tulpa’s are the most obvious example of monsters made real. But, in normal context, it’s seen more often in the form of hypochondriac’s and self-diagnosed anxiety. Well, when you have people who focus on those negative emotions, to the point it becomes an obsession, that mass of emotions becomes self-aware. Barely anything, not worth the time to call it anything. However, a Piru can feel that emotion. If they so will it, a Piru can take a piece of themselves and give it to that emotion—thus creating another Piru. So, in theory, the newborn Piru can take on the name of the mortal that birthed that emotion. However, I have yet to meet another Piru who has. By the time a Piru becomes properly self-aware the human they came from and the Piru that midwifed them would have moved on.”

“So, it’s up to the newborn Piru to choose a name.”

“Exactly. The reason I don’t have a name is because I personally haven’t found one worth calling myself. I don’t want to name myself something boring or overused. I want it to be unique but fitting to my personality. I want it to be…mine.” 

Shizuo stared at him.

“My turn! Why are you smoking cigarette’s if it goes against your vows?”

The blond paused for a moment. “Well, reasons.”

“What reasons?”

“That’s a second question.”

The Piru jolted. “Nuh-uh! I’m just reiterating my point!”

“Nope, I gave you an answer. I’m smoking cigarettes for reasons. That doesn’t mean I had to tell you.”

The Piru glowered then immediately started pouting.

“My turn.” Shizuo said. “What are you doing out here by yourself?”

The Piru glowered still. “…Trying to figure out what I’m going to do. So, what’s the reason you’re smoking cigarettes?”

“…I’ve been stressed. It’s not my first time smoking cigarettes. I just kicked the habit since I decided to stay in the church instead of go off on my own. Are you in trouble?”

“…Not particularly.” The Piru glanced to the side. “Why did you plan to leave the church?”

“…Well, I was given to the church when I was about eight-years-old. When I became a teenager, I went through a rebellious phase. The church couldn’t control me. I’ll make my own way through this world. You know, typical teen angst. Shiki-san didn’t want me to leave until I was eighteen, so, I started smoking cigarettes to rebel against him. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s really…wrong. I’ll be alright. I just need to figure something out. Does your fellow church goers know you’re still smoking?”

“No, they don’t know. I think Tom-san has an idea, since the smell lingers. But if he does, he hasn’t told anyone. What are you trying to figure out?”

“…I’m…Trying to figure out how I’m going to fulfill my life-meaning as a Piru without angering you. Who’s Tom-san?”

“…Tom-san is my friend. My closest friend. He…means a lot to me. Why are you worried about angering me if not angering me gives you an existential crisis?”

The raven was quiet. He then smiled as he turned his head away. He gave Shizuo a side-long glance and shrugged. “Who knows?”

Shizuo stared. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you love me.”

“Of course, I love you. I love all humans! That is what it means to be a Piru!”

Shizuo wanted to argue. He had just explained that Piru’s only talked to dark-heartened people because it’s the only people they can talk to. Maybe this Piru confused the two? Or maybe, his ‘love’ was truly in reference to his ‘needs’? Shizuo didn’t know. Nor was he going to ask right now.

“Last question,” Shizuo said. “Then I have to go.”

The raven smiled. “Alright. Can you tell me, Shizu-chan, what is your deepest, darkest desire?”

Shizuo’s eyes narrowed. “No, I can’t tell you.”

The Piru’s eyes widened in realization. He botched his last question due to the way he phrased it. He then glowered and started to pout.

Shizuo decided to ignore how cute this shadow monster looked when he huffed like that. Instead, he finished off his cigarette. He rubbed the butt of the cancer stick against the bottom of his boot to snuff it out. He then pulled out a small envelope and put it inside. He closed it off and shoved it in his pocket.

He then stood. He looked down at the raven.

“Would you like a name?” Shizuo asked.

The raven’s eyes widened. “Eh? A name? You want to give me a name?”

“Well, I can’t keep calling you Piru. Obviously, you’re going to stick around, so I’ve got to call you something.”

“…Well, I mean, if you want to give me a name…well…heh!” The raven smiled. “I won’t take just any old name. So, if you’re going to give me a name, you best use your head.”

“Maybe I should call you flea since you leech off of other people’s happiness.”

“Rejected!”

The blond chuckled. “Do you guys eat the darkness of people’s hearts?”

“That’s not your last question.”

“Just answer it!” Shizuo rolled his eyes.

“Heh, no, we don’t eat darkness. We don’t eat at all, honestly. To crave mortal darkness is our life’s mission. We live to inspire corruption, not inspire corruption in order to live. Although, I don’t necessarily know what happens to a Piru who decides not to follow what we were made to do.”

“Do you have to cling to a corrupt individual?”

“Yes, and no. To exist in a plane that humans can understand, we have to attach ourselves to a mortal. Through that attachment, us Piru’s can start toying with their dreams and thoughts. We can break that connection whenever we want to go from one person to another.”

“Do you _have_ to attach yourself to them?”

“If we want to exist, yes. However, as you can very well tell, I can drift around on my own. I’m no different than a gust of wind on a windy day. I have no shape, no force of my own.”

Shizuo nodded. “Alright then. Come back to the church in one week. I’ll have a name for you by then.”

The raven stared at him wide-eyed. The look only lasted for a moment before he was smiling. “How generous of a priest breaking his holy vows.”

Shizuo glowered. “Well, if you don’t want me to…”

“I never said that!”

“Then shut up and quit trying to be snarky!”

The raven fell quiet. But the smile remained. From ear to ear, he looked at Shizuo with near gratitude. Such a look made Shizuo’s heart flutter. He felt his cheeks warm.

“I’m going home.” Shizuo announced, trudging past the raven. “Don’t do anything stupid in the week I’m gone.”

* * *

“Tojo-san is doing better.” Tom said.

“Hm? Who?” Shizuo looked up from his food at the dreadlocked man.

The two were sitting down at a table in the kitchenette at the back of the church. They were currently eating their dinners and were the last in the room. The rest had finished up or had gone home to eat dinner with their families. Tom and Shizuo were a few of the priests that lived in the church, so they usually ate together.

“The man who came in a week ago.” Tom said. “He needed sanctuary for…sensitive matters.”

“Oh!” Shizuo’s eyes widened. “Him. Okay. He’s taking to the therapy okay?”

“Yes. He’s made so much progress. The years of grief spilled out easily, according to Emilia-san.”

“That’s good. That’s really good.”

Tom nodded.

“You’re on night duty tonight, right?” Shizuo asked.

“Yeah.” Tom finished off his food and stood. “I need to go prepare for the evening.”

“Alright. See you later.”

“See you.”

Tom took his plate and left the table. He turned his back on Shizuo to head towards the sink. Shizuo stared after him. Particularly, he stared at how form-fitting the holy robes were around his rump. The blond felt immediate shame and threw his gaze to his food. Tom washed his dishes and left the room. Shizuo finished his food off quickly and put his plate in the sink. He cleaned his dishes.

Once clean, he turned and left the kitchenette. He went down the hall to his room.

_“He’s quite beautiful, isn’t he?”_

Shizuo’s eyes widened to a voice in his ear.

_“Wouldn’t it be nice if his heart yearned for you as well.”_

He glowered as he walked towards his room with a new purpose.

_“Tom-san is so attractive. He’s always been so kind to you. He treats you differently than he treats others in the church, doesn’t he?”_

Shizuo reached his room. He opened the bedroom door and went inside.

_“Maybe he doesn’t look at you as a friend. Maybe he looks at you like a man. Maybe—”_

Shizuo closed his bedroom door and turned around quickly. He grabbed the man of shadows by the throat. The Piru’s eyes stretched wide as he was slammed against the door. He grabbed Shizuo’s wrist and kicked his feet against the door.

“What the fuck are you playing at, you damn flea?” Shizuo growled.

“N-now, Shizu-chan, let’s be calm.”

“Be calm? How the fuck can I be calm when you’re whispering in my ear.”

“We-well, I mean, you can only hear my whispers because you have the desire, so—”

Shizuo tightened his grip on the Piru’s throat. His eyes stretched wide as he cheeks puffed from the fastening hold. The blond didn’t know if Piru’s needed air but at the very least, he knew everyone’s neck was sensitive.

“Don’t you try to put thoughts in my mind, you shit-headed sinner.”

“ _I’m_ the sinner?” The Piru smiled at him with a condescending grin. “You’re still trying to pin everything on me? Why can’t you get it through your mind that I just inspire the darkness in people’s hearts?! If it wasn’t already there, they wouldn’t be able to hear me!”

“Yeah, and what about me?”

“I don’t know why you can here me! But either or way, my real voice is not the same as my whispers! My whispers speaks to the voice in your heart! My actual voice can be heard by any other Piru, ghost, even demons! So maybe it’s because your heart is filled with black desires that you want to be heard!”

Shizuo growled. He squeezed harder. He wanted to scream at this man all over again. He wanted to yell at him for being a snoop, for thinking he knew Shizuo at all.

But the blond couldn’t. The raven was right. As annoying as it was, Shizuo had deep dark secrets he couldn’t tell anyone. And this man knew all about it.

“…How much do you know?” Shizuo’s hand slacked around his neck.

“…I know you lust for Tom. Or maybe, you lust for men in general. You lie to your fellow peers because you’re scared of religious persecution. So, not only do you have such a profound desire, you also lie to your closest friends on the daily basis.”

Shizuo’s brows furrowed.

“You heard my whispers. Like I said, my voice isn’t the same as my whispers. My whispers only speak the truth. You know that to be true.”

Shizuo clenched his teeth. Then he let the raven go. The Piru put his feet on the ground and rubbed his throat.

“Was it obvious?” Shizuo asked. “Do you think anyone else noticed?”

“I don’t think anyone noticed. It was just you and Tom in the kitchen, so there was no one to see. Other than me.” He smiled softly.

Shizuo didn’t feel comforted with that statement. He cast his gaze to the ground in shame.

“Hey,” The Piru leaned forward, tilting his torso down so their eyes could meet. “Don’t be ashamed, Shizu-chan. There’s nothing wrong with desires.”

“The fact that you can whisper to me means they’re dark desires.”

“They’re only dark if you let them fester.”

“How the hell is homosexuality not going fester when I’m a priest?!”

“Embrace it.”

“I can’t embrace it! If word got out that I was hitting on boys—God, there’s already so many bad rumors about priests touching underage children! If I come out, then I’ll be dubbed a pedophile! I’ll become a scapegoat for those bastards! I—”

“Well, the obvious answer is you do it with someone who can’t talk.”

Shizuo glared. “Just because they can’t talk doesn’t mean they can’t write.”

The raven chuckled. “Let me rephrase that. Someone who can’t be heard.”

Shizuo’s eyes widened with realization. “Wait, are you…?”

The raven tilted his head, smiling softly. “We’ll both benefit from it. You’ll be able to get out your sexual frustrations and I’ll be able to cling to you. On top of that, you’ll be able to keep me out of trouble and I won’t have to cause trouble to see you. This is a perfect arrangement for us both.”

Shizuo stared at him incredulous. “Are you—are you crazy?! You-you’re an incorporeal being! I can’t even touch you!”

“You’ve touched me in the past plenty of times.”

The raven walked up to him. Shizuo took a step back out of reflex. The Piru didn’t let that stop him. He continued walking and Shizuo continued backpedaling. The blond only stopped when his knees buckled against a chair. He gasped as he fell back, plopping into the wooden seat.

The raven smiled as he put his hand on Shizuo’s shoulder’s. The blonde’s eyes stretched wide as the inhuman climbed on his lap, straddling Shizuo’s lap. His cheeks immediately burned with a fiery blush. The raven licked his lips as he grinned like a cat. His eyes bore down on Shizuo like a predator eyeing prey.

“What’s more, I would love nothing more than to see a goodly priest give into his darkest desire.”

The raven wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck. His devilish tongue came out to lick Shizuo’s lips. Shizuo’s hands were starting to shake as his manhood began to grow in his pants.

“W-w-w-wait!” Shizuo looked up at him with obvious nervousness. “Wait! I mean! This—how could I even-even do something like… _this_ with someone who doesn’t even have a name?!”

“Ah, that’s right, you were going to give me a name, weren’t you?” The raven kissed his cheek. Then his jawline. Then his neck. His hands found purchase on the buttons of his holy robes. “Why don’t you give one to me while I help you slip into something more comfortable.”

“Um, um, um! We-well-well—” His words fell away into a gasp as the raven’s tongue touched the pulse within his neck.

The Piru undid Shizuo’s robes, exposing his torso completely. Shizuo felt his heart thunder in his chest. The raven’s mouth peppered kisses all the way down his body. His collar bone, his chest, his ribs, his abs, his stomach. Shizuo’s hands were shaking with excitement and terror. He wasn’t sure what to do. Was the door locked? What if someone walked in? He shouldn’t move by this creature’s pace!

But he really, really wanted to! So, Shizuo decided not to mention the direction the raven was going and instead do as the nameless man said.

“Um, well, I was—I was thinking, well—depends on if you want some sim-simple names that are unique. S-so, Kurosuke.”

“Rejected.” The Piru’s hands came against Shizuo’s belt.

Shizuo jolted. “Um, we-well, there’s Eisuke.”

“Rejected.”

“Daisuke.”

“Enough with the ‘suke*’. I’m not a helper or an assistant.”

“Um, okay—hee!”

Shizuo’s pants were opened up. The Piru put his hands on the waistband of his jeans and underwear. Shizuo stared down at him with wide eyed.

“Continue.” The Piru said.

“Um, um, um—hoh!”

The Piru pulled the waistband and pants down to expose Shizuo’s girthy, half-hard cock. The raven whistled.

“My, that’s quite big. But then again, you’re quite tall despite your Asian heritage so I guess this isn’t that surprising.”

“Th-th-th-th-that— _hah_!” Shizuo jolted as that tongue came over his cock. “W-w-wait! It’s not cl-clean! I haven’t bathed today!”

“It doesn’t taste dirty.”

“But—”

“Continue. Names.”

Shizuo glowered. “Maybe I should call you Rumpelstiltskin with how demanding you are about names.”

“You’re the one who offered to name me. So, do it.”

With that said, the Piru put his mouth around the tip of Shizuo’s cock. The blond jolted as he became fully hard in seconds. Shizuo put his hand on the raven’s hair and tilted his head back.

“Well, what about regal names**? Mikadomaru.”

The raven took his mouth off. “No.”

“Hanashizaki.”

“No.”

“Kandomiyoshi.”

“No. I don’t want a mouthful of a name.”

“Okay…” Shizuo exhaled heavily.

The raven put his mouth over the member completely. He swallowed, down, down, down, until Shizuo’s cock went into his throat. The blonde’s eyes stretched wide to the foreign sensation.

**_‘Wow, wow! Oh my god, wow!’_ **

The raven chuckled. He bobbed his head up and down, up and down, over and over and over again. His throat squeezed Shizuo’s cock. Every time he pulled back, he’d suck on the tip until his cheeks hallowed out. Shizuo had never felt such a complex pleasure before.

So much so, the blond wasn’t going to last long at all.

“Um, um, um!” Shizuo grabbed the Piru’s hair a bit more forcefully. “I-I-I’m cum-cumming! Pu-pull off!”

The Piru obeyed. However, the blond wasn’t allowed to finish himself off as the man of shadows wrapped his index and thumb around the base of his cock. He squeezed particularly hard, which made Shizuo gasp in pain. The precipice of orgasm began to fade as if a plug had been put in his cock.

“W-w-w-w-why? Why?!”

“You’re not allowed to cum until you give me a name.”

Shizuo stared at him wide-eyed. “What do you—But what if you don’t like any of the names I thought up?!”

“Then you obviously didn’t give a lot of thought to the names.”

“I did! I gave a whole weeks’ worth of thought into them! It’s not my fault your picky—agh!” The Piru squeezed tighter.

Shizuo’s toes curled as he grabbed the seat of the chair tightly. He inhaled and exhaled quickly as pain started to accumulate.

“O-okay! Okay! Wh-what about bib-biblical names?” Saying such a thing when he was in such a compromising position made him feel so incredibly dirty. But he tried his damndest to ignore it. “I thou-thought Elijah.”

“Hell no.”

“Zechariah.”

“No.”

“Lailah.”

“That sounds like a western woman’s name. No.”

“Abaddon.”

“…Not bad. But I’m not an angel no do I tangle with death. Something more original, please.”

“Original, nngh!” Shizuo cringed. “Would you let go already! It really hurts!”

“Not until you give me a name.” The raven licked the side of Shizuo’s cock.

Shizuo growled through clenched teeth. He then tilted his head back, huffing hard. “Original. Original. Um, maybe Abylon?”

“Abylon?”

“Y-yeah, a play on the word Babylon.”

“…I like that.”

Shizuo looked down at him with a strained smile. “Then—”

“But I don’t think it’s really me. I’m not really a mixing pot of culture nor am I diverse. I live for one reason.”

Shizuo’s smile disappeared. He then closed his eyes tight shut to the pain. “Okay, okay! Um, um, close to that! You liked the unique flare! You’re—you like watching over people. You like being heard, being important! Um, so-so…maybe…Izaya?”

“Izaya?”

“Based off of the name ‘Isaiah’ but with a Japanese flare of ‘the one who watches over the crowd’.”

“Hm…Izaya…” The raven encircled the mushroom cap with his index finger.

The Piru then took his hand off Shizuo’s cock. He leaned forward and put his mouth over the tip, continuing his previous ministration of bobbing his head. Shizuo jolted as his eyes went wide.

“W-w-w-wait! Wait, Piru, I’ll cum!”

The raven didn’t stop. Shizuo wanted to push him away but he didn’t want to hurt the Piru. He wasn’t confident he could control his abnormal strength with the bombardment of pleasure his mind was dealing with. He dug his nails into the bottom of the chair. The wood creaked from his fierce grip. All the while, this black-haired man bobbed and sucked and licked Shizuo’s cock.

Until Shizuo flooded his mouth with a hearty dose of semen. The blond clenched his teeth hard as his vision went white. The Piru choked for a moment then swallowed harshly. He waited until Shizuo was done before he pulled his mouth off, his tongue coated in a layer of white. He then closed his mouth and swallowed. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“That’s really thick.” The raven said. “You don’t masturbate often, do you?”

“Of course _hah hah_ not.”

He chuckled. He then sat up. “Are you a virgin, Shizu-chan?”

“Of course, I am.” Shizuo glared. “That’s a stupid question!”

He giggled. He then stood up. He started unbuttoning his pants. Shizuo’s eyes widened.

“Would you mind saying my name again?” The Piru asked.

The pants came off to expose creamy white legs. Shizuo’s face burned with a newfound blush.

“I-Izaya…”

‘Izaya’ climbed onto Shizuo’s lap. The blonde’s member rubbed against the seam of Izaya’s ass.

“You want to cum again, Shizu-chan? Fill me up with this throbbing cock?”

Shizuo swallowed hard. His hands were shaking, and his cock began to ‘throb’, just as Izaya said. Such tantalizing words only made Shizuo more excited, despite having already came.

“I-I-Izaya, um-um…”

“I really love my new name.” ‘Izaya’ smiled. He put three fingers in his mouth then reached behind himself. “Hm!”

Izaya closed one eye. Shizuo couldn’t see what he was doing but he could take a wild guess. Such a thought, of this beautiful man fingering himself for Shizuo, made his throat dry with excitement. Impatience started churning in his stomach. He wanted to ravish this man. Now.

Shizuo put his hand underneath Izaya’s rump and lifted the raven up. Izaya gasped and put a hand out behind him. Since he could float, he had no fear of losing his balance as he fell back. Shizuo held the raven close as he went down to his knees. He grabbed his blanket off the bed and lied it down on the floor. He then lied Izaya on the blanket.

“We’re not going to do it on the bed?” Izaya asked.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya’s exposed nether regions. True to Shizuo’s suspicions, Izaya had three fingers inside of himself. His cock was erect and pulsing against his stomach. Shizuo’s own member began to twitch at the sight.

“No,” Shizuo stated. “If the bed creaks, anyone could hear that. They can’t hear you, so…”

“So, I can be as loud as I want?” Izaya smiled.

Shizuo swallowed. “Y-yeah…”

Izaya’s smile turned into a grin. He then pulled his fingers out. He brought his hands to the front and reached between his legs. He spread himself apart wide.

“Come on, Shizu-chan. Give me that huge cock.”

Shizuo blushed to the words. “You haven’t spent a lot of time prepping. Won’t it hurt?”

“I’m surprised a virgin would know or care about that.”

Shizuo glowered. “God, you’re still so annoying.”

“Do you think it’s wise to bring in the lord’s name when you’re about to perform straight debauchery within his holy sancti—tmph!”

Shizuo covered the Piru’s mouth. Those jabs were making Shizuo’s boner wilt as shame, guilt, and self-consciousness made his chest tight. Izaya grabbed Shizuo’s wrist but made no attempt to actually pull it off.

The blond aligned his cock to Izaya’s entrance. With little hesitation, Shizuo pushed his hips forward.

“HM!” Izaya’s eyes stretched wide as he called into Shizuo’s hand.

“Nngh!” Shizuo closed one eye to the heat that encapsulated the tip of his cock.

Shizuo’s cock disappeared into Izaya’s body. Slowly, the blond pushed his hips further and further inside the pale brunette until Shizuo’s hip touched Izaya’s rump. Izaya clamped around Shizuo like a pulse, shuddering and shaking underneath him.

“Are you alright?” Shizuo took his hand off Izaya’s mouth.

“Do you want me to be alright?” Izaya said through labored breath and a smile.

“What? Well, yes…”

“Then of course I’m alright.” Izaya’s hands reached up to touch Shizuo’s cheeks. “How could I be in pain when you are relishing in your darkest desire?”

**_‘…Is that some kind of trick Piru’s can do or is he putting on a brave face for the sake of witnessing my desires?’_ **

Shizuo decided not to question it. So long as Izaya wasn’t in pain, then everything is fine. Shizuo sat back on his haunches, grabbing Izaya’s knee. He pushed the limb back while hooking his elbow underneath the other. He lifted Izaya’s hips up and pushed his knees underneath the raven’s rump to keep the raven’s hips propped. Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s waist to hold him like that. Once situated, Shizuo started thrusting.

“Hah, ah!” Izaya looked down at the spot where they were connected. He reached his hand down to touch Shizuo’s stomach. “Ah, ah, ah!”

Shizuo immediately began panting as he slowly thrust in and out of the Piru. Izaya’s insides squeezed Shizuo’s cock with delicious pleasure. His hands were shaking with obvious excitement. So much so, Shizuo took his hands off of Izaya’s hips. He feared he would hurt Izaya with his inability to control his strength. He instead leaned forward and put his hands on the floor by Izaya’s sides. All the while, he continued to thrust his hips.

“Ah, hah! Shizu—ah!”

“Are you okay?” Shizuo swallowed.

“Of course, nngh!”

“I-I can’t tell if you’re in pain.”

“I’m not! I’m not! Ah, you’re so big, Shizu!” Izaya grinned up at him with a knowing smile as his hand reached down. His index and middle finger came around the pulsing cock inside him. “It’s so good! Your cock is so good, Shizu!”

Shizuo swallowed. He felt like Izaya was just telling him what he wanted to hear. He most-likely was. Izaya was trying to pull out as much desire from Shizuo as he could by encouraging him. Shizuo registered that possibility but he couldn’t bring himself to full care. It was working. Such delicious words pulled out a carnal lust to devour this man before him. He wanted to stir his insides up. Punish his entrance and make his scream for more.

With that thought in mind, Shizuo’s hips flicked with more vigor and more force.

“AH! HAH!”

Izaya jolted underneath Shizuo repeatedly. Their skin slapped together with their movements. Shizuo slid his hands closer to Izaya’s hips to pin the raven’s thighs between his wrist and body—to keep Izaya from sliding away.

Shizuo started panting heavily. A coil began to form underneath his stomach. Said coil became tighter and tighter with each thrust. Shizuo wanted that coil to be released. He knew it would give him the sweet relief of orgasm and he _wanted it_! Izaya’s body was heaven. So tight, so wet, and so hot! He wanted to dump his spunk into this body that was calling out to him.

“AH! Shizuo!” Izaya called. “Ah, Ah, AH, AAH!”

Shizuo clenched his teeth hard. His fingertips dug into the floor. He heard the wood creak before they caved around his fingers. All the while, he kept his eyes firmly on Izaya. The raven’s eyes were trained on the spot the two were connected. Then he looked up. They made eye contact. Izaya’s eyes widened right before he grinned from ear to ear. His eyes remained wide with a maniacal happiness that Shizuo didn’t understand and was shocked to see.

“Aha! Ahahahaha!”

Izaya tilted his head back, laughing like a madman. Shizuo’s eyes stretched wide. However, he didn’t stop thrusting into the laughing Piru.

“Aha ah, Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan! Yes, yes! I love it! I love the way you’re looking at me!”

“Huh?”

“The way you’re looking at me! The way you’re touching me! They way you’re panting and groaning on top of me! Ah, everything about you is just so perfect! In this very moment, you’re everything I could have ever wanted!”

Shizuo felt a chill go down his spine from such words. But still, they did nothing to deter his thrusting hips.

“Your voice is like music to my ears! The way you try to hold it back but quickly lose yourself to your passion! How quickly you go from the reverent and good priest to a debaucherous lecher, no different than a beast in the throes of mating season! You are the most beautiful when you are like that! Your eyes are those of a man driven mad with lust! You stare down at me like a cat stalking a mouse! You wish to devour me, to debase, dominate and violate me and I love it all so! You are the most delicious when you look at me no different than a hungry dog eying cooked meat!”

Shizuo shuddered hard.

“Ah, harder, Shizuo! Harder! Harder! Break me! Break my ass until you’re satisfied! Make me your bitch in heat and fill me with your lust!”

Shizuo’s whole form trembled with profound excitement. Such words drove Shizuo to a place he didn’t know ever existed. A primal and carnal place where all Shizuo cared about was making this Piru ‘his bitch in heat’.

Shizuo pulled out and forced Izaya over onto his stomach. The raven tried to raise himself onto his hands and knees, but he didn’t get very far. Shizuo forced Izaya’s hips up and his shoulder’s down. He thrust back inside the raven without pause.

“AAAHHH!” Izaya’s eyes went wide as his mouth gaped.

Shizuo put his legs on either side of Izaya’s and forced the Piru to close his limbs together—which made his entrance _so_ much _tighter_! He squeezed Shizuo’s cock with a delicious vice grip. Shizuo then put his hands underneath Izaya’s torso. He hooked his arms underneath Izaya arms to hold his shoulders. He pressed his torso against the Piru’s back, hugging him close, and thrust with carnal abandon.

“AH! AH! HAH! SHIZU-CHAN! SHIZU!!”

Shizuo was panting heavily into the back of Izaya’s neck, near growling as he slammed into the Piru’s backside with barely contained strength. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight shut to force himself to concentrate on output control. Not too hard. Not too hard! he didn’t want this to go from sexy to gory in the span of five seconds. He had to control himself.

Oh, God, but it was so hard to do so when Izaya was mewling and practically screaming underneath him. He moaned words of encouragement, driving Shizuo closer and closer to orgasm. Shizuo could only think of himself. A part of him felt bad for abandoning Izaya while he drove towards his own release. But a much bigger part of him couldn’t help it. The lust was driving him mad. His throbbing erection was practically begging to be squeezed by this tight body. And the coil. Oh, _fuck_ , the coil under his stomach was so tight and so ready to burst forth.

“AHAH AAAHH! Shizuo! I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming!”

“Me too!” Shizuo growled, inhaling Izaya’s sweat-scented hair. “Me too!”

“Cum inside me! AH! OH! Please, cum inside me, Shizu-chan! Inside, AH HAH AHN!”

Those words sent Shizuo over the edge. A ferocious orgasm encased his whole body. The blond clenched his teeth hard before he spread his jaws wide. He buried his teeth into the back of Izaya’s neck as he slammed into Izaya as hard as he could muster. Izaya’s eyes stretched wide. His body was forced to the floor while his mouth became agape.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Izaya called out right before his body shuddered hard.

The raven clamped down on Shizuo. Such a vice grip only prolonged Shizuo’s orgasm. His body shook with passion. His vision went white. His mind went completely numb with euphoria. His cock jolted like a pulse inside of the Piru as he filled Izaya with cum. _So_ much cum!

After what felt like twenty minutes of release—when in actually it was less than a minute—the two fell limp against the floor, Shizuo lying on top of Izaya who was completely docked into place. Shizuo removed his mouth from Izaya’s neck in favor of catching his breath. There was a very prominent bite mark on the flesh. Red where the teeth had dug in, purple around the puncture marks, and slightly bleeding. Shizuo wasn’t sure if the Piru could feel pain. He would take proper care to clean the wound later.

Izaya was also panting hard, shaking and twitching in Shizuo’s hold. Shizuo wasn’t sure who was shaking harder; him or Izaya. Shizuo knew he was shaking. He could feel it in his legs that weren’t touching Izaya. However, Izaya was breathing just a tad harsher. His panting breaths sounded more like gasps. Shizuo should get up. He was no doubt crushing the smaller man.

Still, he held the raven. He didn’t want to let him go just yet. Nor did he want to pull out. Izaya was still so hot around him. Honestly, the blond was debating going for a round three. The only reason he decided not to was because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself. As far as he knew, Izaya wasn’t injured and he’d like to keep it that way.

The two lied there for a good minute or so before Shizuo finally decided to separate. He pulled his arms out from under Izaya’s body. The raven remained limp, so he just continued to lie against the ground. Shizuo propped himself up on his hands. He brought one knee up to hold himself above the raven. He grabbed Izaya’s rump and spread the Piru’s ass apart. He could see perfectly where he was connected to this beautiful brunette.

Shizuo exhaled heavily before he pulled his hips back.

“Nn!” Izaya twitched, his fingers curling to grab the blanket. “Ah!”

Slowly, slowly, slowly, Shizuo inched his way out of Izaya. When his cock finally came out, a juicy **pop** resounded. The Piru’s entrance was stretched wide, wide enough that Shizuo could see inside. In the next moment, glops of white began to pool out, trailing down Izaya’s perineum and scrotums. The blond decided not to focus on that, less he _really_ be tempted for a round three. Instead, he decided to distract himself by finding something to clean up with.

* * *

“You know, Shizuo,” Tom started, “You seem really relaxed lately.”

“Eh, really?” Shizuo looked up at Tom wide-eyed, a spoonful of potatoes that he had been aiming to put in his mouth now hanging there waiting. He then put his hand down so the spoon clinked against the plate. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, you were always so stiff whenever we talked. And…well…not to talk badly of you, but you and Shiki-san haven’t always gotten along. You’re usually really short with him. But recently, you’ve been really respectful, and you and I can talk more…freely, I guess.”

“Really? Is that how I came off?”

“I would say so, yeah.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so off-putting.”

“What changed?”

“…Well, I think…I just got a lot of stuff off my chest, recently. This, uh, weight, metaphorically speaking, had been lifted, you know?”

“Well it clearly shows.” Tom smiled kindly. “I’m glad you’re happier.”

“…Yeah, I am too.”

The two continued eating, falling away into idle small talk until they finished their meals. Shizuo bid farewell to Tom first. He excused himself to his room and went on his merry way. He had a bit more drive in his step as he seemed to hasten to his room, all the while a smile was plastered to his face.

Once he reached his destination, he went inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. The room was dark, except for a single oil lamp on dim in the corner. The room was casted in shadows.

And from the shadows stepped a man. A small man with black hair, black clothes, and beautiful russet eyes. Around his bare feet wafted wisps of shadows before they touched the ground with a dainty **tap**. Shizuo didn’t move. Instead, he let the man come to him.

Izaya stood before him. A maliciously rakish smile crossed his face before he put his hands on Shizuo’s chest and stood up on his tiptoes. Those villainous lips touched Shizuo’s with a kiss of pure passion. Shizuo couldn’t take his eyes off the man. _His_ man. His personal Piru. To have and to hold until either Christ liberated him, or his sins took him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Suke—助 , means help.
> 
> **The longer the name, the more regal it is considered in Japan.
> 
> And Done!
> 
> So, this fic was strictly from Shizuo’s point-a-view so it may have not gotten across. But, what happened with Izaya during the sex scene was he was ‘feeding’ off his Shizuo’s darkest desires. In my interpretation, once a Piru attaches itself to a being, they start being able to read their thoughts and innermost wishes. Thus, the way Izaya acted during the sex scene was what Shizuo wanted despite not saying it nor fully knowing about it. He read Shizuo’s subconscious desire and made it come true.
> 
> So, same reason for False Gods, I was doing research for Wolfman’s Blood Contract and came across some amazing Russian/Slavic mythos. One was a Piru. And for the same reason, I’m too lazy to paraphrase the explanation from the site, so here:
> 
> \--The Piru is a dark and evil demonic spirit from the deeps of the spiritual realms of the Underworld. Piru are normally invisible and incorporeal in the mortal world, interacting with mortals usually through the use of telepathy, or by the whispered voice. Piru are either male or female in their sex and form, with corresponding masculine or feminine voices. The Piru are devoted to inspiring mortals to embrace darkness, evil, wickedness and depravity. In the Piru’s formless state of being, a shaman, witch or priest may be able to banish the Piru from a person’s life and the local environment through the successful performance of a special Ritual of Banishment. A stronger and more powerful ritual, known as a Ritual of Judgement, scourges the demonic spirit with great pain, and not only banishes the demonic spirit from an individual person’s life and the local environment, but also forces the demonic spirit to return entirely to its home in the deeps of the Underworld, shrieking in terrible, burning agony.
> 
> Citation: https://sharkempire.wpcomstaging.com/2019/01/03/rusaava-creatures-book/
> 
> So, this is another monster story based on fleshing out my version of mythos for my personal story. A lot of these monsters won’t end up in the story, unfortunately, due to spacing. But at least in these fanfics, they’ll get a chance to shine!
> 
> In my story, all monsters born from the elements come from Avalon, created by Oberon. The eight elements are fire, water, earth, lightning, air, shadow, gas, and acid. The elementals are:
> 
> Fire—Djinns
> 
> Water—Nymphs
> 
> Earth—Crocatas/Wendigos (up for debate)
> 
> Lightning—Haven’t decided
> 
> Air—Faes
> 
> Shadow—Pirus
> 
> Gas—Haven’t decided (I’m thinking the beasts that Athena turned Stheno and Euryale in—depending on which version of the epic you read, Stheno and Euryale were turned into wild beasts instead of Gorgons and that’s the version I grew up with so I’m sticking to it—but those two were never named as a species so I’ve got to get creative)
> 
> Acid—Gorgons
> 
> So, for that reason, I get to come up with some fun ‘point of creations’ for some species. Oberon hating his shadow for following him is such a faerie thing to do that I thought it was perfect for the Piru! Rereading that part still makes me giggle. 😊
> 
> On a separate note, someone created a new tumblr site! As far as I know, it’s not by the same person who made Tumblr. I'm really excited about this so I just wanted to let everyone know! This new Tumblr is meant for NSFW work!! They took far more proper precautions to protect the viewers from visuals and posts that you do not want to see. They have a wonderful rating system that you personalize to fit your needs and change whenever you want!
> 
> It was released on the 10th of December so it's still in its beta phases. However, I've decided to try it out. That will be my new Tumblr, basically, since I only used Tumblr to post NSFW work.
> 
> The Site is call: NewTumbl.com
> 
> My NT is https://kittycatkyla23.newtumbl.com/
> 
> Remember that RoppiXFem!Tsuki manga I was drawing? I'm going to post them there! I'm not done just yet. I know I've been working on it for a while, but I'm doing it all by hand, so it's taking a bit to finish 40 pages. Does anyone want some sample pages of what I've got so far? Let me know~!
> 
> Anyone who had an NSFW Tumblr page, you can now have a new one! It's basically a hard restart, which I know sucks for someone who draws regularly. And again, the site is in it's BETA phases. It literally came out 5 days ago. But, I heavily suggest you check it out. It's what Tumblr should have done to protect children viewers but didn't care to do until Apple punished them.
> 
> Please, I implore you to check this site out. I'm really impressed with it~!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Don’t forget to comment, kudo, and all that jazz.
> 
> KCK


End file.
